


Break Walls

by skyspracer



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-07-14 16:33:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7180421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyspracer/pseuds/skyspracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander Lightwood é um garoto tímido que acabou de finalizar o ensino médio e está partindo para uma faculdade. Magnus Bane, um homem autoritário, egocêntrico, com fama de pegador e totalmente o oposto de tímido, é o novo professor de Alec. Obviamente, Magnus não perderia a chance de tentar algo a mais com o aluno mais quieto da turma. Ele só não sabia que seria tão difícil atravessar os muros que protegiam Alec.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. prologue

Chapéus eram lançados no ar. A tão (talvez nem tanto assim) esperada formatura chegara. Era, finalmente, a hora de decidir qual carreira seguir, que futuro buscar. Mas pra falar a verdade, quase todos os formandos estavam perdidinhos. Claro, todos estavam muito animados por estarem terminando o ensino médio, felizes por estarem dando adeus ao inferno e tristes por saberem que perderiam muitas amizades importantes nas suas vidas. Mas tinha um porém: ainda não sabiam o que cursar na faculdade. Um dos confusos e não decididos formandos era Alexander Lightwood, um jovem de 19 anos.

Alec sempre fora um pouco, ahn, antissocial. Além da timidez extrema, o garoto não gostava muito de conversar com pessoas que não conhecia ou não possuia afinidade. Gostava apenas de ficar trancado em seu quarto estudando, lendo ou ouvindo música. Estava aí mais um motivo para a indecisão de Alexander. Ele não poderia cursar algo que consistisse na necessidade de falar com seres humanos. Medicina, por exemplo, estava fora de condição. Ele só conseguia imaginar um paciente morrendo pois não conseguiu dizer, ou até mesmo escrever, a doença que o mesmo tinha ou a medicação que deveria tomar. Para matar suas dúvidas, Alec frequentemente abria sites que falavam sobre tipos de faculdade. Olhava cada um dos nomes, e ia decidindo e tirando conclusões mentalmente: _"Jornalismo, talvez? Hm, não. Teria que entrevistar pessoas. Direito? Seriedade demais. Publicidade? Não combina comigo. Biomedicina? Talvez."_. Ele não teria que manter muito contato pessoal. Apenas focaria em estudar, já que não deve ser muito fácil criar prevenções de doenças e coisas do tipo. Era isso. Biomedicina era um pouco de exatas, com um pouco de biológicas, com um pouco de humanas... Indeciso, assim como Alec. Perfeito.

— Eu vou sentir saudades, cara — disse Jace Herondale, melhor amigo de Alexander desde que ambos eram dois pirralhos de no máximo seis anos de idade. — Mas pode ficar tranquilo, a gente ainda vai se ver bastante — a voz de Jace entrava nos ouvidos de Alec deixando-o levemente tonto devido ao imenso barulho em volta deles, e também, da preocupação que ele sentia. Era estranho saber que seu amigo mais próximo, seu único amigo, estava tomando um rumo diferente do dele. Jace sempre gostou de se exercitar, não era surpresa que ele estivesse escolhendo Educação Física para cursar.

— Sei que vamos, mas, sei lá, tudo isso é muito estranho. Parece que eu e você vamos nos separar para sempre — desabafou Alec com certo nervosismo. — É como se a gente estivesse crescendo, virando adulto. Essa é a pior sensação que alguém pode sentir. Tá sendo difícil me imaginar morando sozinho, sem a ajuda dos meus pais.

— Ei, vai ser fácil. São apenas alguns anos estudando e depois estaremos lá, trabalhando sem parar e ganhando bastante dinheiro. Viu como não é difícil? Tudo é uma questão de tempo — explicou Jace, rindo ao perceber o desespero de Alexander após ouvir o som do "trabalhando sem parar" saindo de sua boca.

— Realmente, espero que seja fácil do jeito que está falando.

Os pais de Alec, Maryse e Robert, já haviam escolhido em qual faculdade seu filho estudaria. A mais cara da cidade, é óbvio. Chega a ser estranho o fato de Maryse ter permitido que Alexander cursasse o que quisesse. Sempre foi tão rígida em relação a sua educação, e justo em um dos momentos mais importantes de sua vida, deixou-o tomar decisões sem interferir. Até que isso foi importante para mostrá-lo que estava crescendo e deveria saber lidar consigo mesmo sem a ajuda dos pais. Além de pagar seus estudos, eles compraram também um apartamento para Alec. Definitivamente, queriam fazê-lo crescer, mas não estavam fazendo isso de forma tão correta.

Faltava apenas uma semana para que as aulas começassem. Estudar durante 12 lentas horas por dia, com pausa apenas para o almoço. Desanimador para qualquer um. Alec estava procurando um motivo que animasse-o a continuar com essa ideia de faculdade. Ele poderia simplesmente largar tudo e vender sua arte na praia, seria mil vezes mais simples. Mas ele não faria isso, Alexander estava bem perto de encontrar o motivo.


	2. Chapter 2

_Todos os olhos presentes naquele local estavam voltados para Alec e seu órgão genital. No momento, ele não havia se dado conta, mas estava nú na frente de dezenas de pessoas. Quando percebeu sua nudez, tentou esconder suas partes íntimas com as mãos, mas todos continuavam a olhar. Alec sentiu o oxigênio esvaindo-se de seus pulmões enquanto o nervosismo tomava conta do seu corpo. Suas mãos tremiam. Seu cérebro implorava para que ele saísse correndo, mas suas pernas não se moviam. Alexander apenas conseguia mover a cabeça e encarar com vergonha os olhares curiosos à sua volta._

Com a respiração ofegante, Alec acordou com o barulho irritante e ensurdecedor do despertador. Ainda desnorteado, olhou para o seu corpo e percebeu que utilizava roupas e não havia ninguém olhando pra ele.

 _"Pesadelo no primeiro dia de aula na faculdade. Sério mesmo?"_ , pensou enquanto levantava de sua confortável cama. Alec sempre acreditara em coisas místicas, coisas que as pessoas considerassem fora da realidade. Por isso, pegou seu celular, abriu o aplicativo do navegador e digitou: _estar nú na frente de varias pessoas sonho significado_. Alguns segundos depois, apareceram alguns sites. O primeiro era o que mais possuía acessos, sendo assim, o que Alec resolveu conferir:

 _"Estar nú em um sonho, significa que você perdeu seus mecanismos de defesa; reflete sua vulnerabilidade e sentimentos de vergonha. Sem suas roupas, tudo está para fora e todos podem saber o que você sente. Talvez você esteja preocupado demais em impressionar os outros."_ , dizia um trecho da postagem do site. Alec, então, imaginou que tudo fosse apenas preocupação com o primeiro dia.

Apertou a tecla de bloqueio, colocou o celular de volta na mesinha e caminhou até o banheiro. Despiu-se e tomou um banho quente. Sua mente só conseguia pensar se ele teria amigos nesse novo lugar. Ele estava caindo de paraquedas em uma nova vida e sabia que seria impossível passar quase o dia todo naquele lugar sem ter alguém para conversar. Uma hora ele se sentiria sozinho e com um sentimento de vazio no peito.

Após o banho, vestiu-se e pegou seu material. Saindo de seu apartamento, andou até o estacionamento, entrou no seu carro, deu partida e dirigiu até a faculdade. Seus dedos batucavam uma música aleatória no volante, na tentativa de dispersar a agonia e a aflição. Quando chegou, estacionou em uma vaga próxima a entrada da faculdade. Levou suas pernas praticamente bambas até à uma lanchonete e pediu um lanche qualquer. Comeu com calma, até porque não tinha nenhuma pressa. Enquanto tomava seu café da manhã improvisado, observou que todos os alunos conversavam e estavam animados. _Só ele estava sozinho._

Assim que o sinal tocou, levantou-se e correu para procurar a sala de aula. _"_ _Sala 203,  segundo andar_ _"_ , repetia silenciosamente. Finalmente, encontrou a sala. Seus olhos percorreram por todo o lugar, à procura de uma cadeira que fosse favorável a ele. Alec até pensou em sentar no "fundão", mas sabia que ali haveria muita conversa e isso, com certeza, não era de seu interesse. Decidiu, então, sentar na frente. Seria melhor para prestar mais atenção nas aulas e se dedicar mais aos estudos.

Passaram-se uns cinco minutos e a sala se encheu. Deviam ter umas 60 ou 70 pessoas ali dentro, segundo Alec. Subitamente, a porta se abriu e um homem que aparentava ter no máximo 30 anos entrou na sala de aula. Estava utilizando uma mochila  transversal que estava na altura de seu quadril. Era alto e tinha músculos  ressaltados em seu moletom cinza de tecido fino. À medida que o homem se aproximava, Alec pôde perceber detalhes em seu rosto. Seus olhos eram castanhos, quase amarelados, e eram puxados. Provavelmente tinha descendência asiática.

— Bom dia à todos! — Cumprimentou o rapaz, seguido de um "bom dia" vindo da maior parte da turma em uníssono.  — Meu nome é Magnus Bane e eu sou o professor de vocês. Sim, vocês vão passar 12 horas comigo. Mas fiquem tranquilos, vou tentar não ser um cara chato, até porque eu sou incrível — disse fazendo alguns darem uma leve risada. Alec foi o único que não viu graça e Magnus pareceu perceber. — Bom, eu não vou fazer cada um de vocês se apresentarem, aqui tem bastante gente e eu nunca vou lembrar dos nomes. Então, ahn... — seu olhar percorreu toda a sala, até que seus olhos pararam no garoto de olhos azuis. — Você — escolheu enquanto apontava.

— Eu? — Alec respondeu timidamente enquanto _todos olhavam para ele_.

— Sim, sim. Levante e apresente-se.

— Ah... Tudo bem — nesse momento, suor frio escorria na testa de Alec. — Meu nome é...

— O que foi, rapaz? O gato comeu sua língua? — Magnus mais uma vez fez a turma cair na gargalhada, mas dessa vez, envergonhando Alec.

— Meu nome é Alexander Lightwood.

— Hm, bonito nome. Agora, você — disse escolhendo mais uma pessoa.

— Clary Fairchild.

— E você do lado da Clary?

— Simon Lewis.

— Acho que já está bom para começar. Alexander, Clary e Simon. Ótimo. Vamos à aula. Ah, esqueci de avisar — disse fazendo uma pausa, deixando os estudantes ansiosos. — Eu escolherei cinco alunos para estudarem na minha casa. Estilo How To Get Away With Murder, sabem? Será um grupo de estudos, porém com a minha ajuda — após as palavras serem ditas, os murmúrios começaram. — Silêncio! A escolha será feita por mim. Nada de sorteio, votação ou coisa do tipo. Minha decisão será feita com base na dedicação de vocês. Os alunos que parecerem mais interessados nas aulas, serão escolhidos. Amanhã, no final da aula, direi os nomes.

 _"How To quê?"_ , pensou Alec, _"Esse cara tem uns parafusos a menos."_.

— Começaremos com algo bem básico, que muito provavelmente, todos vocês já aprenderam no colégio — Magnus pegou o giz e escreveu no quadro a matéria que seria estudada. — Anatomia.


	3. Chapter 3

— Antes de tudo, vocês devem saber o significado. Anatomia é o estudo macro e microscópico da constituição e desenvolvimento dos seres vivos. Para ser mais prático, é a ciência que estuda a nossa estrutura física. 

Alec escutava atentamente tudo o que seu professor estava dizendo e anotava com rapidez cada palavra dita por ele. De vez em quando, acabava se perdendo devido à velocidade que Magnus ensinava, nem sempre era possível acompanhar. Quando Alec se perdia, voltava seu olhar ao professor, para pelo menos mostrar, ou às vezes fingir, que estava interessado.

Ele estava decidido a entrar nesse tal grupo de estudos. Com certeza o deixaria mais cansado que o normal, mas ajudaria-o bastante nas provas e trabalhos. Além disso, ele não teria nada para fazer em casa e com certeza se perderia nos estudos para ficar mexendo no celular ou, até mesmo, dormindo. "Pelo menos na casa de Magnus", Alec pensou, "terei o que comer e não precisarei fazer ou queimar o macarrão instantâneo".

Passaram-se pouco mais de cinco horas e meia, até que o estridente sinal tocou, ecoando por todo o prédio.

  — Hora do lanchinho, pessoal — brincou Magnus. — Não quero atrasos após o intervalo. Ele acaba às 12:30, então, por favor, estejam na sala neste horário.

O garoto dos olhos azuis esperou a maior parte da turma sair antes de se levantar. Conforme os alunos desciam, Alec arrumava suas coisas dentro de sua mochila.

— Presumo que isso seja seu — disse uma voz suave, assustando Alec e fazendo-o derrubar todo seu material no chão. — Desculpe, não queria assustá-lo, Alexander.

Alec olhou para cima e percebeu os olhos castanhos encarando-o.

— Ah, sim — disse enquanto pegava a caneta e a colocava sobre a mesa.  —  Eu devo ter deixado cair durante a aula. Obrigado, _professor_.

— Deixe-me ajudá-lo. — Magnus então apoiou seus joelhos no chão e pegou os cadernos e livros que havia feito Alec derrubar.

— Obrigado, mais uma vez. — No momento em que Magnus entregou o material, os dedos dos rapazes se tocaram. Os olhos novamente se encontraram. — Ok, isso foi muito clichê. — Magnus riu. Uma risada leve e não forçada, bem agradável, pensou o de olhos azuis. A essa altura, o cérebro de Alec já estava explodindo de tanta timidez e vergonha. Ele podia sentir sua garganta começando a secar e suas mãos perdendo a rigidez. — Deve ser estranho eu te perguntar isso, mas, quer almoçar comigo?

— Desculpe?

—   O refeitório para professores é bem melhor do que o de alunos, acredite.

— Bem... — Alec havia perdido as palavras. Era sério que o professor tava dando em cima dele? — Acho que não tem problema — disse tentando não ser rude. Levantou, colocou sua mochila nas costas e saiu da sala na companhia de Bane.

Os dois desceram as escadas em silêncio. Alexander apenas seguia os passos de Magnus, até que eles chegaram ao refeitório. E, bom, o professor estava certo. Era, sem dúvidas, melhor que o dos alunos. Havia um expositor de comida com diversas opções e um freezer com sucos, refrigerantes e garrafinhas de água. Antes que Alec pudesse abrir a boca para falar algo, Bane o interrompeu:

 — Não, não é errado você estar aqui. Quero dizer, talvez seja — falou olhando para cima, como se estivesse pensando. — Mas você está comigo, então aja normalmente. — Para Alec, era engraçado o modo que o homem falava mexendo os braços e levando seus olhos à lugares totalmente aleatórios. Ambos serviram-se e sentaram em uma mesa que tinha lugar para quatro pessoas. — Então, Alexander, me fale sobre você. Solteiro? — Nesse instante, Alec engasgou com o refrigerante que tomava e deu leves tossidas.

— Não acho que isso seja de seu interesse.

— Estou sendo muito invasivo?

— Talvez. Mas, respondendo sua pergunta: sim, sou solteiro.

— Interessante, interessante. Você tem quantos anos mesmo? — Alec até abriu a boca para falar, mas fechou-a imediatamente, sendo interrompido outra vez. — ESPERE! Me deixe adivinhar... — olhou para o alto e colocou a mão no queixo, tocando seus dedos na pele de seu rosto repetidas vezes em sequência — 20?

— 19.

— Droga, cheguei perto. Bom, pelo menos você não é menor de idade. 

—   E você? —  perguntou, seguido de uma expressão confusa vinda de Magnus. — Digo, quantos anos tem?

— Quer mesmo saber?

— Se estou perguntando, é porque quero.

— Uau, doce como limão! — disse fazendo uma leve risada escapar dos lábios pálidos de Alec. — Tenho 27.

— E já é professor universitário?

— Pois é, sou um gênio.

— Você é sempre engraçadinho assim? — sorriu. Magnus focou seu olhar no sorriso a sua frente.

— Sou — fez uma pausa para beber o suco. — Hm, ainda mora com os pais?

— Não. Assim que terminei o ensino médio, fui morar sozinho. Você provavelmente também mora sozinho, certo?— Assim que terminou a frase, o sinal tocou. Imediatamente, Magnus arrastou a cadeira para trás e levantou-se.

— Vamos voltar. Não posso chegar atrasado para a aula. Como deve ter percebido, eu sou o professor. — esperou Alec pegar sua mochila e ambos voltaram andando para a sala.

Esses foram alguns dos minutos da vida de Alexander em que ele não se sentiu excessivamente tímido. Envergonhado? Talvez. Magnus conseguia ser invasivo, sem ser ofensivo, fazendo Alec se envergonhar de forma positiva perto dele. Ainda assim, achava estranho que seu professor que havia acabado de conhecê-lo, tivesse algum tipo de interesse por ele. Mas Alec ainda teria muito tempo para pensar sobre isso, e definitivamente, não deveria pensar agora.


	4. Chapter 4

Às exatas 6 horas da manhã, o alarme alto e estridente do celular de Alec tocou, despertando-o de um sono calmo. O rapaz abriu os grandes olhos azuis com certa dificuldade e posicionou-se sentado no colchão. Esfregou os olhos e deslizou o dedo indicador na tela do celular para desligar o despertador e interromper a músiquinha desagradável. Levantou-se e foi direto para o banheiro. Mais ou menos vinte minutos depois, estava pronto. Como ainda havia muito tempo até precisar sair, decidiu que tomaria café da manhã em sua casa. Preparou um misto-quente sem muito esforço e comeu. Quando olhou no relógio, ele marcava 06:30. Escovou os dentes, pegou sua mochila e dirigiu até seu destino.

Chegando lá, faltavam no máximo 10 minutos para que a aula começasse e ele não tinha nada para fazer do lado de fora, então foi direto para a sala de aula. Assim que entrou, percebeu que ainda estava vazia. Exceto por uma pessoa.

— Uau! Chegou antes que o sinal tocasse. Vejo que você é um aluno muito aplicado, Alexander. — Magnus disse virando sua cadeira para a porta.

— Bom dia também, Sr. Bane.

— Pra você é Magnus — falou fazendo os olhos de Alec revirarem. Enquanto Alexander andava até uma cadeira, o professor pareceu lembrar-se de algo. — Ah, hoje irei falar algo na aula que provavelmente te deixará feliz.

Alec sentou na cadeira mais próxima de Magnus e ficou olhando-o enquanto o mesmo lia e escrevia concentrado em uma apostila. Seus pensamentos flutuavam em diferentes direções ao mesmo tempo que seus olhos focavam em apenas uma. O rapaz só conseguia contemplar os traços faciais de Magnus: os olhos pequenos encarando a folha de papel a sua frente, a pálpebra caída, o nariz torto, os lábios finos. Alexander parecia querer guardar todas as características.

— Você está me desconcentrando. Pode, por favor, parar de me admirar? — Magnus disse girando uma caneta entre seus dedos, fitando o de olhos azuis.

— Eu — fez uma pausa parecendo procurar as palavras certas para usar naquele momento — não estou olhando para você.

O professor soltou uma risada nasal e voltou a escrever no papel. Alec, visivelmente constrangido, afundou o rosto em suas mãos. Logo em seguida, o sinal tocou e vários alunos entraram fazendo um grande tumulto. Após todos sentarem-se, o professor começou a falar:

—   Bom dia! — Disse recebendo um cumprimento em uníssono. — Eu não lembro se falei pra vocês sobre um projeto do qual eu tirei a ideia de uma série? — Alguns alunos entreolharam-se com expressões confusas. — Ok, parece que não. Bom, eu, hoje, irei dizer o nome de cinco pessoas que formarão um grupo de estudos na minha casa. Eu me lembro muito bem de dizer isso... Tanto faz, vamos à aula.

Algumas horas depois o sinal da universidade tocou indicando o horário de almoço dos estudantes e dos professores. Mas, dessa vez, não foi como Alec esperava. Magnus não o chamou para almoçar e isso o deixou levemente chateado. Não que ele realmente estivesse querendo almoçar com o professor... Ou talvez estivesse. Alec, nesse caso, seguiu sozinho, até o lado de fora da universidade, onde se localizava uma das lanchonetes. Havia outra do lado de dentro, mas era muito barulhenta e desconfortável. Comprou uma coxinha e um suco de laranja que estavam na promoção. Sentou-se no gramado e ficou observando os outros indivíduos enquanto comia.

— Ahn, olá? Podemos nos sentar com você? — Alec olhou para quem havia falado com ele e visualizou olhos verdes tímidos. _"Clary"_ , pensou.

— Olá, podem sim. Clary e Simon, certo?

— Sim! Então, Alexander, você não tem amigos?

—  SIMON! — Clary repreendeu-o. — Bom, é que você está sozinho, e na aula parece não falar com ninguém.

— Por isso vieram sentar comigo?

— Não, não — ela parecia aflita.— Por favor, não pense isso. Nós só pensamos que seria legal fazer amizade com você. Então, o que acha sobre esse tal grupo de estudos?

— Parece ser bom. Deve ajudar bastante na hora de estudar para a prova e tal.

— Acha que vai ser escolhido?

— Talvez. O Mag... — fez uma pausa ao notar seu pequeno erro — O professor disse que escolheria alguém que se dedique às aulas, e hoje é o segundo dia de aula. É estranho que ele escolha tão rapidamente.

— Ele parece ter gostado de nós. Ontem ele perguntou nossos nomes, lembram? — Simon perguntou.

—  Ah, Simon, ele deve ter perguntado aleatóriamente.

— Acho que perguntou para as pessoas que o interessaram. — Simon respondeu e logo em seguida abocanhou um pastel que Alec não conseguiu descobrir o sabor. Poucos minutos depois, o sinal tocou novamente. Com certa dificuldade, Alec levantou apoiando-se no chão de grama. Limpou as mãos na calça e pegou a mochila.

— Eu vou no banheiro, podem ir pra sala sem mim — disse a ruiva enquanto andava olhando para trás. Simon e Alec jogaram os restos na lixeira e foram para a sala de aula.

Horas depois do fim do horário de almoço, Magnus interrompeu a aula.

— Imagino que estejam bem ansiosos para saber sobre o grupo de estudos. Você aí de blusa vermelha, como se chama?

— Maia Roberts. 

— Ótimo, você está no grupo. Alexander Lightwood, Clary Fray e Simon Lewis, vocês também estão. — Alec olhou para trás e viu Simon dando uma cotovelada delicada em Clary. Magnus fez uma pausa e começou a fazer uma conta com os dedos. — Está faltando um — percorreu os olhos pelo lugar. — Não gosto muito de vocês. Vão ser só esses quatro mesmo. Faltam vinte minutos para acabar a aula, vocês estão liberados. Só o grupo de estudos fica, por favor.

Mais ou menos dez minutos depois a sala já estava vazia, contando apenas com a presença dos estudantes selecionados e o professor.

— Professor, não estou querendo reclamar do seu modo de trabalhar ou algo assim, mas, são quase sete horas da noite. Não é ruim irmos na sua casa e voltarmos tarde para as nossas? Além disso, a gente nem te conhece pra ficar frequentando lugares que não conhecemos com você. — reclamou Simon.

— Querido, estou fazendo isso para ajudá-los. E vocês não vão voltar tarde — disse enquanto guardava os livros —, eu moro bem perto daqui, são mais ou menos 15 minutos de carro. Os estudos terminam ás 22 horas, não é tão ruim assim. Vamos?

Magnus levou o grupo até o estacionamento da faculdade e apertou um botão na chave que havia retirado do bolso. Um carro grande de cor escura piscou as luzes do farol e fez um som de bip.

— Então quer dizer que ser professor dá dinheiro?

— Fica quieto, Simon, nunca te pedi nada — disse Clary enquanto escondia seu rosto com as mãos parecendo estar envergonhada devido à atitude do melhor amigo. Magnus fez um gesto indicando a entrada deles dentro do carro. Simon, Clary e Maia entraram, mas, na vez de Alec, ele percebeu que só haviam três lugares nos bancos de trás. — Vai no da frente, Alec.

" _Não é possível_ ", pensou Alec ao perceber um sorrisinho se formando nos lábios de Magnus, " _ele deve estar fazendo isso de propósito_ ".

— Ah, eu esqueci uma coisa — respondeu Alexander rapidamente. — Eu vim de carro, então ele está aqui, não é necessário que eu vá com vocês.

— Não tem problema. Você pode deixar o carro aqui e eu te levo pra casa — sugeriu o professor.

O de olhos azuis, contra sua vontade, entrou e Bane fechou a porta do carro, em seguida, indo em direção ao banco do motorista. À essa altura todos já estavam imaginando que o mais velho era algum tipo de estuprador querendo levá-los para o lugar mais afastado da cidade e fazer coisas horríveis com eles, mas mesmo assim, continuaram sem reclamar. O caminho todo foi tomado por puro silêncio. Todos mexendo no celular, menos o "motorista" que, obviamente, estava prestando atenção na direção.

Assim como o mais velho disse, em quinze minutos, eles chegaram. Alec pode escutar um "uau!" em tom de espanto saindo da boca de cada um dos adolescentes. Basicamente, Bane morava em uma mansão luxuosa. Muros de cores claras, telhados de pedra, chão com grama escura. Magnus estacionou o carro na garagem subterrânea e saiu junto com os universitários.

— Herança — disse Magnus antes mesmo de Simon perguntar alguma coisa. — Meu relógio marca 19:20, temos bastante tempo, vamos logo.

O professor, que agora sabiam que era rico, os levou até uma sala que aparentava ser uma biblioteca, ou um escritório e os avisou para se acomodarem pois ele iria buscar algo para eles comerem. Logo depois, voltou com um homem de aproximadamente 50 anos que segurava uma bandeja com sucos e sanduíches.

— Abram o Livro Um no capítulo 4.


	5. Chapter 5

Alec já conseguia sentir o seu corpo querendo uma cama quentinha, com travesseiros macios e lençóis de 1000 fios o aquecendo e reconfortando. Mas querer não é poder. Seu estômago já fazia baixos barulhos para alertá-lo que estava com fome a cada minuto. Alec até poderia pedir algo para comer, mas ficou com vergonha e medo de Magnus pensar que ele era um morto de fome.  O garoto e o seu grupo de estudos haviam acabado de ler e reler diversas vezes os capítulos indicados pelo professor. Já estava na hora de ir embora.

— Então, Simon — chamou o professor —, onde mora?

— Foster Avenue.

— Eu também — acrescentou Clary.

— E você... — disse Magnus com uma expressão confusa no rosto apontando para a moça de vermelho — Droga, sempre esqueço seu nome.

— Maia — respondeu parecendo brava. — Moro na Ditmas Avenue.

—  Alexander? Ei, alô? Acorda! — o professor deu leves tapas em sua cabeça para fazê-lo despertar. Subitamente, Alec abriu os olhos claramente assustados. Esfregou os olhos e virou-se para Magnus. — Dorminhoco, posso saber onde mora?

— Clarkson Avenue, professor.

—  Nossa, não tem vergonha de morar longe desse jeito? — Perguntou com cara de nojo. —  Vamos logo, antes que cheguem em casa de madrugada. — Todos saíram da casa e entraram no carro. Sentaram-se nos mesmos lugares nos quais tinham vindo. Alguns minutos de silêncio depois, Magnus resolveu falar algo. — Clary e Simon, vocês serão os primeiros a irem embora. Depois Maia, e por último, Alexander. — Mas ninguém o respondeu e o silêncio voltou a instalar-se no carro. Quando chegaram às casas dos dois melhores amigos, eles despediram-se de forma gentil e saíram do carro. O professor esperou até que ambos fechassem as portas de suas casas e deu partida no carro. Quadras depois foi a vez de Maia se despedir deixando apenas Alec e Magnus dentro do carro sozinhos. Continuaram calados até chegar ao lugar aonde o de olhos azuis morava. — Está entregue. 

— Professor, obrigado por me trazer em casa — parou de falar ao perceber que Magnus o olhava profundamente. — Não quero ser chato, nem nada disso, mas meu carro ainda está no colégio. E se eu não levar meu carro pra casa, eu não tenho como vir amanhã para a faculdade.

— Primeiro, já disse que deve me chamar de Magnus. — respondeu gesticulando o número um com os dedos e em seguida o número dois. — Segundo, eu posso te buscar em casa amanhã porque agora sei onde você mora. — Quando Alec abriu a boca para contestar algo, Magnus colocou o dedo indicador sobre os lábios do mais novo e, por um momento, esqueceu dos lindos olhos azuis que estavam ali presentes à sua frente. — Não diga mais nada, Alexander.

O professor aproximou-se aos poucos do banco passageiro, tirou o dedo dos lábios de Alec e posicionou suas mãos na sua nuca puxando seu rosto para mais perto. Magnus conseguia perceber o nervosismo de Alec, pois o mesmo havia prendido a respiração como se tivesse medo de que algo desse errado naquele momento. Talvez eles tivessem se beijado naquele exato segundo, se não fosse o toque do celular de Magnus assustando ambos e fazendo-os separar seus rostos. O mais velho resmungou baixo e se remexeu no banco para conseguir pegar o celular em seu bolso. Alec espiou o visor e viu que mostrava o nome "Camille".

— Essa desgraçada só pode estar brincando com a minha cara — disse Magnus ignorando a ligação e jogando o celular no banco de trás. — Dá pra gente acabar logo com isso?

" _É só um beijo, Alec, você já passou por isso antes. MEU DEUS, ALEC, VOCÊ NÃO PASSOU POR ISSO ANTES!_ ", pensou o mais novo desesperado. Magnus voltou a encarar o rosto angelical do rapaz e se inclinou para alcançá-lo. Suas mãos se puseram em volta da cabeça de Alec, seus dedos encaixaram-se entre os fios de cabelo. Alexander permaneceu paralisado, apenas tentando corresponder ao beijo. De repente, Magnus o soltou.

— Sabe, seria legal se você interagisse também. Ou meu beijo é bom demais que está te deixando sem reação?

— Desculpe. Ahn, vamos tentar de novo?

Novamente, seus lábios se encaixaram, mas dessa vez, Alec colocou suas mãos na nuca de Magnus, puxando-o mais para perto, quase fundindo seu rosto com o dele. Começou a puxar seu cabelo com delicadeza, enquanto as mãos do mais velho desciam e entravam por baixo de sua camisa. Sentiu os pêlos do corpo eriçarem ao sentir os dedos longos e gelados de Magnus apertarem sua cintura enquanto ele mordia seu lábio inferior. Alexander estava extasiado, queria mais. Bane tirou as mãos da cintura de Alec e resolveu levá-las a um lugar mais baixo. Apertou com força a bunda do mais novo e o puxou para seu colo. Alec estava confuso, mas mesmo assim foi. Sentou no colo de Magnus de frente para ele, colocou uma perna de cada lado e sentiu-se um pouco desconfortável naquela posição. O carro agora parecia pequeno demais. O beijo já durava alguns minutos, ambos já não encontravam mais o ar, então pararam. Um ficou olhando para o outro por alguns segundos e logo depois, beijaram-se novamente. Alec lembrou-se de um filme que havia visto em que um casal se beijava, e a mulher, que no caso estava na mesma posição de Alec, rebolava no colo do namorado. E foi isso que fez. De um jeito desajeitado, porém bom para ele, o rapaz rebolou sobre o pênis de Bane e o mesmo apertou sua bunda com mais força. Magnus pôs as mãos na borda da camisa de Alec e tentou tirá-la, mas o rapaz não permitiu. Só aí se deu conta do que estava acontecendo naquele momento.

— Eu... — sentia sua boca levemente inchada — Eu preciso ir. — Trocou de banco, pegou sua mochila e abriu a porta para sair, mas Magnus o segurou.

— Durma bem. Amanhã eu venho te buscar às 06:40, não se atrase.

— Boa noite, Bane. — Alexander com certa dificuldade, abriu a porta do seu apartamento e entrou correndo. — Puta que pariu, eu perdi o BV! — gritou, pouco se importando se alguém o ouviria.

Alec se despiu, jogou tudo para o alto e apenas deitou na cama. Seu pensamento só o levava para os beijos que havia recebido e dado. Colocou suas próprias mãos nos lugares onde Bane havia apertado e os apertou, lembrando-se dos mínimos detalhes. Agarrou seus fios de cabelo e arqueou seu corpo na cama. Quando percebeu, já estava segurando aonde não deveria. Ou deveria? Após tudo isso, apenas uma palavra veio a sua cabeça: _"Merda!"_

 


	6. Chapter 6

Com um sorriso estampado no rosto, amanheceu Alec. Lembrando-se do que havia acontecido na noite passada na porta de sua casa, apertou os olhos e espreguiçou-se. Sentou apoiando as mãos no colchão devido ao seu cansaço matinal e logo depois foi tomar banho. Fez todas as coisas que havia feito desde que a semana havia começado, e então, ficou na porta de seu prédio esperando estranhamente ansioso Magnus vir buscá-lo. Após alguns minutos de espera, Magnus apareceu. Abriu a janela do carro e tinha uma feição indiferente.

— Você vai ficar parado aí ou vai entrar no carro? — Perguntou Bane. Alec até se sentiu assustado por alguns segundos, mas mesmo assim entrou. Poucos e ainda longos minutos de silêncio haviam se passado. O mais novo sentia-se envergonhado e sujo cada vez que lembrava do que tinha feito no banco daquele carro com o homem ao seu lado. Sentia-se também confuso pois Magnus não havia comentado sobre o assunto até aquele momento. Decidiu não falar nada e apenas esperar que o mais velho tomasse alguma atitude.

Ao chegarem no estacionamento, alguns professores que chegavam no mesmo momento pareceram espantados ao ver Magnus chegar com mais alguém que aparentava ser bem mais novo em seu carro. O professor apenas ignorou e foi andando até à faculdade, seguido por Alexander. Na sala, perceberam que estavam sozinhos e que ainda faltava algum tempo até que o sinal tocasse e algum aluno aparecesse.

— Então... — Alec disse em voz baixa.

— Então o quê?

— Você não vai dizer nada sobre ontem? — No mesmo momento se arrependeu de ter soltado as palavras. Ele estava agindo como um completo tolo apaixonadinho, e não era o que estava acontecendo.

— Foram só alguns beijos, e você já quer que eu te peça em casamento? — Respondeu rispidamente.

— Eu só estou curioso, porque ontem você não estava me tratando do jeito que está agora.

— Olha, Alexander, pare de agir como se nos conhecessemos há anos. A gente só se beijou, então, não pira.

Alec foi até alguma cadeira e se sentou. Fingiu estar mexendo no celular para evitar contato visual com o professor. O mais novo por algum motivo que desconhecia se sentia triste. Talvez estivesse assim porque havia tido seu primeiro beijo com um cara que mal conhece, e o mesmo está o tratando de uma forma, para ele, terrível. Alexander estava definitivamente confuso, sendo que Magnus começou com tudo isso ao chamá-lo pra almoçar, ao levá-lo e buscá-lo em casa, ao beijá-lo, e naquele momento estava indiferente. Pobre Alec, nunca havia gostado de alguém e estava achando que no mundo em que vivia, todos se apaixonavam à primeira vista, e que não havia apenas o interesse em pegar e largar.

Após um longo dia de aula, e muita frustração, havia chegado a hora de ir para a casa de Magnus estudar. Mas ele não iria do carro do mesmo, e sim no seu. De qualquer forma, ele já sabia o caminho da casa do professor, mas resolveu seguir o carro para não se perder. Quando estavam lá estudando, Magnus saiu da sala olhando para o celular e dizendo que iria beber água, ou algo do tipo. Alec não havia prestado atenção, mas estava bem próximo da porta e pode escutar Magnus gritar estressado com alguém. Não entendeu tudo que o rapaz falou, apenas palavras como "Ele também é meu". Se já estava confuso antes, agora, mais ainda. O professor demorou mais alguns minutos para entrar na sala. Seus olhos estavam avermelhados e suas mãos tremendo.

— Desculpem, mas eu preciso que vocês vão embora. Meu empregado irá levá-los. — Magnus falou e logo saiu sem nem mesmo dizer "tchau" ou "boa noite". Os alunos estranharam, mas apenas assentiram e foram para o carro em que seriam levados para casa, menos Alec.

— Não irá conosco, rapaz? — indagou para Alexander o senhor que serviria de motorista.

— Ah, não. Eu trouxe meu carro — respondeu. — Pode me informar onde fica o banheiro?

O garoto dos olhos azuis seguiu o caminho indicado pelo empregado, ou pelo menos fingiu seguir. Esperou que ele fosse embora e começou a procurar pelo quarto de Magnus, lugar em que o mesmo provavelmente estaria. Enquanto andava pela enorme casa, encontrou uma porta semiaberta e deu dois toques nela como se estivesse pedindo para entrar.

— Vai embora. — disse uma voz falha. Alec ignorou o pedido e entrou, encontrando Magnus sentado na cama olhando para uma foto e chorando. — Eu disse para ir embora, Jo... Alexander? O que está fazendo aqui? — secou as lágrimas imediatamente.

— Eu percebi que você parecia irritado e por algum motivo idiota eu vim te procurar.

— Definitivamente idiota.

— Não vai me contar porque está chorando? — tentou parecer solidário e sentou-se ao lado de Magnus.

— Não.

— Ah... — o mais novo estava sem jeito, mas continuou tentando ampará-lo. — O que eu posso fazer pra te ajudar?

— Ir embora.

— Tem certeza?

— Alec, sério. Meu dia está sendo péssimo. Pare de tentar se aproximar de mim e ficar se ridicularizando. Vai embora, por favor. — respondeu ainda chorando. O rapaz mais novo abraçou o mais velho, tentando fazê-lo melhorar, mesmo se sentindo um idiota. Depois, foi embora.

Já em casa, Alexander começou a pensar sobre a vida e no que tinha mudado desde segunda-feira. Seu professor havia começado a dar em cima dele, eles se beijaram, Alec começou a gostou a gostar dele e ele o ignorou. Tudo em menos de uma semana. Pensou também sobre o que Magnus disse sobre Alec estar se ridicularizando ao tentar ajudá-lo. Ele era apenas mais um caso com um aluno para o professor, não deveria estar lá para o que ele precisasse. Mas na noite anterior Bane estava sendo tão gentil com o mais novo... Talvez estivesse agindo assim por estar passando por um momento díficil.

 

Passaram-se semanas, mas Magnus ainda estava agindo como uma pessoa grosseira, e cada dia piorava. Ele nem mesmo olhava para Alec. Desde então, eles só se falavam quando era algum assunto relacionado aos estudos. Parecia decepcionado consigo mesmo, sem vontade de viver. Alexander queria perguntá-lo o que estava acontecendo, mas tinha medo de que Magnus o ignorasse como havia feito das outras vezes. Resolveu então esquecer o que havia acontecido, e parar de esperar por Bane. Ele nunca tomaria nenhuma atitude, de qualquer forma.


	7. Chapter 7

Pouco mais de três meses haviam se passado após o ocorrido na casa de Magnus, em que o mesmo chorou na frente de Alec que tentava, em vão, consolá-lo. Alexander nem mesmo se importava mais com o beijo, ou pelo menos fingia não se importar, mas também não sabia se Magnus dava alguma importância. Não pretendia saber, já havia se sentido disposto a seguir em frente há algum tempo.

Em um sábado à tarde, Alec como de costume, estava arrumando a casa, uma vez que não tinha como fazer isso durante os outros dias da semana. Ouviu o bipe do celular indicando que havia recebido uma nova mensagem. O garoto resolveu ignorar e continuou o cansativo trabalho. Tinha sujeira por toda a parte, parecia que o apartamento estava abandonado há anos. O dia já estava quase escurecendo quando terminou de fazer tudo que tinha para fazer. Alec tomou banho, pegou o celular e se jogou na cama. Abriu a mensagem e leu:

 _ **"**_ _hey alec_  
__então, eu e o simon lindo que eu amo muito vamos fazer uma festa com alguns amigos amanhã que vai começar as 21h__  
__amanhã eh feriado, então ta tudo certo__  
eu vou chamar o pessoal da faculdade, vc pode chamar alguns amigos se quiser  
_ah, quase esqueci_  
_vai ser na casa do meu pai, mais tarde te mando o endereço_

_desculpa pelo "simon lindo que eu amo muito", vc ja pode imaginar quem mandou_ _**"** _

Alec riu imaginando Simon digitando a mensagem elogiando a si mesmo e depois ficou alguns segundos pensando no fato de que Clary certa vez disse que morava com a mãe e não tinha uma relação muito boa com o pai. Até pensou em perguntar algo, mas achou que estaria sendo indelicado, então apenas respondeu com um simples _ok_  e disse que chamaria dois amigos. Fazia tempo que ele não via e tinha uma conversa pessoalmente com Jace e Izzy. Eram seus melhores amigos desde que ele se conhecia por gente, e hoje em dia, mal tinha tempo para mandar um oi.

— Jace? Oi, aqui é o Alec.

— Eu sei, meu celular tem identificador de chamadas — Jace respondeu e o garoto da outra linha ficou pensando em uma resposta melhor para dar, mas não encontrou e ficou em silêncio. — Tô brincando, cara. E aí, como você tá? Estudando muito?

— Estou bem, eu acho. E em relação aos estudos, eu não aguento mais. Segunda a sexta, o dia inteiro.

— Sério? Pra mim é super tranquilo, só estudo de manhã e venho pra casa.

— Sorte sua. Bom, eu te liguei pra te chamar pra ir numa festa.

— Você indo em festa? O menino que eu tinha que arrastar pra sair de casa? O que aconteceu? Tem namoro no meio, não é? — Alexander tentou acompanhar todas as perguntas que Jace fazia.

— Não é isso. É que tem umas pessoas na faculdade que obrigatoriamente eu tenho mais proximidade, e eles me chamaram pra ir nessa tal festa. Além disso, eu tô ficando meio cansado da rotina. E não, não estou namorando.

— Que vacilo, você ainda é BV? Por isso quer ir pra festa?

— Meu Deus do céu! Cala a boca, Jace, por favor. Você vai ou não? Faz um tempão que a gente não conversa.

— Depende, se tiver bebida eu vou. Onde é?

— Vai ser amanhã ás nove da noite. Nem sei o endereço ainda, mas quando eu souber te mando uma mensagem. Até amanhã.

— Tô com saudades de você. Amanhã a gente se fala, tchau — disse em seguida desligando o telefone.

Alec sentia falta das piadas de seu melhor amigo. Não havia horário para que ele as fizesse. Sempre estava de bom humor e o espalhava para as pessoas ao seu redor.

_"Isabelle ainda era muito nova quando um vírus adentrou seu corpo, deixando-a internada por alguns meses. Estes não foram fáceis para Alec e sua família. Mas Jace sempre estava lá para alegrar os lindos olhos azuis de seu amigo. Um dia, quando foram visitar a pequena Izzy, Alec chorou bastante._

_— Mas, Jace, e se ela morrer?_

_— Para de chorar, Alec. Ela vai ficar bem, e quando ela melhorar a gente vai poder desenhar o corpo dela enquanto ela estiver dormindo._

_—  E se ela não ficar bem?_

_— Você faz muitas perguntas. Ainda bem que eu trouxe canetas, podemos desenhar agora — Jace disse enquanto tirava canetas coloridas do bolso._

_— Minha mãe vai ver e brigar com a gente!_

_— A mãe é sua, não minha._

_O loiro estava prestes a encostar no braço de Izzy, quando a mãe de Alec entrou no quarto. Ela imediatamente perguntou o motivo para estarem quase rabiscando Isabelle. Jace disse que achou que estivesse segurando um termômetro e estava tentando checar a temperatura._

_— Não deveria ter deixado vocês entrarem sozinhos. Venham agora!"_

Alexander riu ao lembrar desse momento. Hoje percebe o quão malvado era querer rabiscar uma criança em um hospital apenas para se sentir feliz. Mas ambos eram apenas garotinhos, não tinham ideia do que estavam fazendo.

Ligou para Isabelle para avisá-la sobre a festa. Ela concordou na hora sem fazer perguntas e disse que sentia muita saudade do irmão. Os dois mal podiam esperar para se ver novamente. Haviam passado quase a vida inteira brigando, brincando e se divertindo, era óbvio que não conseguiriam passar tanto tempo separados.

Após um longo dia de faxina e ligações, Alec já se sentia exausto. Colocou o celular na mesinha ao lado da cama e foi dormir.

No dia seguinte, acordou com o toque de mensagens. Com dificuldade para mexer o braço dormente, o esticou e pegou o celular. Tinha uma mensagem da ruiva com um endereço que provavelmente era o da casa de seu pai. Alexander o encaminhou para Jace e Izzy, que apenas visualizaram e não responderam. Como já havia arrumado a casa no dia anterior, decidiu que naquele dia ficaria apenas deitado na cama até dar o horário de tomar banho e ir para a festa. E assim fez, tirando a parte de que precisou levantar algumas vezes para comer e ir ao banheiro.

Quando deu 18 horas, o rapaz foi tomar banho. Talvez fosse muito cedo, mas ele ainda precisaria procurar o lugar certo, o que com certeza demoraria, já que nunca se deu muito bem com o GPS do carro. Pegou uma calça jeans escura, uma camisa social e um tênis. Olhou-se no espelho e percebeu que estava parecendo alguém que estaria indo trabalhar. Muito formal. Então, trocou a blusa e colocou a mais simples que encontrou. Muito largado. Já estava quase desistindo, quando encontrou uma camisa xadrez que Izzy havia lhe presenteado em seu aniversário. A colocou e deixou-a aberta, com uma blusa branca por dentro. Até que não estava tão ruim. Quando se deu conta já eram 19h30 e ele precisava sair. Por algum motivo, passou perfume e checou várias vezes seu cabelo. Talvez estivesse se sentindo ansioso por ser sua primeira festa da faculdade.

Demorou um pouco até encontrar o lugar certo da festa, mas quando ouviu música eletrônica vindo de dentro de uma casa, teve certeza que era ali. Mandou uma mensagem para Clary perguntando aonde ele poderia estacionar o carro e a ruiva respondeu que abriria a garagem. Clary, então, abriu o portão e o fechou após Alec estacionar.

— Já estava achando que você não viria. Sua irmã Isabelle está aqui. Quero dizer, ela me disse que era sua irmã, então deve ser. Vamos subir. — Clary o cumprimentou e Alec a seguiu.

Chegando no lugar onde a festa realmente estava acontecendo, viu Izzy e Simon conversando e rindo bastante. Sentiu uma pontinha de ciúmes dela, mas a ignorou e foi direto abraçar sua irmã.

— Alec! — Isabelle se espantou ao vê-lo. Os dois ficaram abraçados por muito tempo.

— Oi também, Alec — disse Simon atrapalhando o reencontro para não se sentir excluído.

— Vejo que já se conheceram — Alec falou em um tom tentando parecer rígido.

— Pare de agir como o papai, estávamos só conversando enquanto você não chegava. Olha ali o Jace! — Isabelle exclamou e o garoto de olhos azuis virou-se.

— Porra, Isabelle! Eu ía tentar assustá-lo. Não era pra dizer que eu estava aqui! — Jace brincou. Logo após, abraçou Alec.

Os três, junto de Clary e Simon, ficaram conversando e bebendo. Quem mais falava era Izzy. A mais nova ainda morava com os pais, então estava contando tudo o que acontecia na sua casa para o irmão. Os cinco estavam divertindo-se juntos, até Alec perceber os olhares que estavam sendo trocados entre não apenas duas pessoas, mas quatro. Jace e Clary, Simon e Isabelle. Alexander estava sobrando ali, então resolveu deixá-los sozinhos e disse que iria ao banheiro. Havia uma pequena fila, então ficou esperando ali. Por íncrivel que parecia, tinha muita gente que ele nunca havia visto na vida e a casa ainda assim parecia grande. " _O pai da Clary deve ser rico_ ", pensou entre seus pensamentos quase totalmente bêbados.

— E aí? — cumprimentou um garoto de cabelos loiros platinados e olhos azuis. Alec o olhou confuso.

— E aí.

— Como você se chama?

— Alec, e você? — perguntou mesmo sem ter interesse em saber.

— Sebastian. Sou irmão da Clary.

— Ah, vocês não são muito parecidos.

— Somos irmãos apenas por parte de pai.

— Legal. — Alexander já não sabia mais o que responder. Odiava fazer novas amizades.

— Sabe, eu te achei bonito.

— Legal... — ele também havia achado o rapaz bonito, mas não precisava dizer isso em voz alta.

— Não sabe responder outra coisa? — Sebastian perguntou se aproximando. No mesmo momento a porta do banheiro abriu e Alec entrou correndo para dentro.

" _Bom, eu estou numa festa, é normal que eu beije alguém. Mas o Jace disse que eu só viria pra festa pra perder o BV. Eu não sou mais BV, mas ele não sabe. Isso, Jace!_ ", os pensamentos confusos voavam, se perdiam e se encontravam diversas vezes rodeando a cabeça de Alec. O garoto mandou uma mensagem para Jace dizendo: " _cara o irmap da claruy quwr me beijae oq eu faço_ ". Poucos segundos depois Jace respondeu: " _vc eh gay? pq nunxa me contpu??? n consigp digitar. beija logo alezandwr_ ".

Ele saiu do banheiro e Sebastian ainda estava ali. Não parecia estar esperando para entrar no banheiro e sim, esperando por Alec. Alexander andou como se não tivesse percebido, mas o loiro o seguiu e o puxou pelo braço.

— Ei, vamos conversar e beber um pouco. — Alec procurou pelos seus amigos e sua irmã, mas não os achou, então apenas seguiu Sebastian. Sentaram-se em umas cadeiras de plástico e o irmão de Clary o levou uma garrafa de vodka e dois copos. — Gosta?

— É óbvio. — Que não. Ele nunca bebera vodka. Beberia esperando que desse tudo certo e ele não vomitasse na cara do garoto. Sebastian encheu os copos e bebeu o líquido que estava dentro de um deles de uma vez só. Alec fez o mesmo, tentando, inutilmente, não fazer careta.

Eles ficaram conversando por algum tempo sobre tudo. Alec descobriu que Clary não falava com o pai e nem era próxima dele, pois ele batia na sua mãe quando estavam juntos. O pai disse que queria se aproximar mais dela, e que se ela quisesse, poderia fazer festas na casa dele, chamar os amigos. Mas a ruiva estrapolou um pouco e chamou mais do que os amigos.

Algumas doses depois, o moreno já se sentia muito tonto, mas ainda não estava perto de vomitar.

— Estou com sono — Sebastian falou.

— Eu também.

— Quer ir pro meu quarto?


	8. Chapter 8

A luz invadia o quarto através da cortina fina de cor clara. Alec, com os olhos grudados, esticou seus braços para se espreguiçar e sentiu algo estranho em suas mãos. Sem querer socou a cabeceira acolchoada da cama, e imediatamente abriu seus olhos se assustando. Não era sua cama, muito menos seu quarto. Sua cabeça doía em todas as partes, principalmente atrás dos olhos. Na hora não ligou muito para o fato de não estar em seu quarto. Já que na noite passada havia ido para uma festa na casa de Clary, aquele deveria ser um quarto na casa dela. Esfregou os olhos com muito esforço e arrastou o corpo para sentar-se na cama. Um gosto ácido subiu à sua garganta fazendo-o virar para o lado e vomitar no chão.

— Eca, por que você não foi no banheiro? — Um garoto de cabelos platinados adentrou o quarto com o café da manhã nas mãos. Alexander o olhou confuso. — Ah, deixa. Você não deve nem lembrar onde fica o banheiro.

Alec assustado puxou as pernas para mais perto de si e as colocou para fora da cama levantando-se, tentando se afastar da pessoa que estava na porta do quarto. Quando o lençol caiu de suas pernas, percebeu que estava nú. Receoso, puxou o lençol de volta para o devido lugar e encarou o rapaz a sua frente.

— Primeiro, onde eu estou? Segundo, quem é você? Terceiro... — Fez uma pausa olhando para baixo. — POR QUAL MOTIVO EU ESTOU PELADO?

— Ei, calma, Aleczinho! — respondeu o loiro. "Aleczinho? Quem é esse cara?", pensou Alexander. — Estava tão bêbado que se esqueceu de mim? Não se lembra de nada mesmo?

A cabeça de Alec definitivamente estava nas nuvens. Era como se tivesse passado a noite no meio de uma escola de samba, que não parou de tocar os tambores em nenhum momento. Conseguia sentir sua têmpora latejar enquanto sua garganta ardia. Não conseguia pensar direito, mas tinha alguns reflexos na sua mente de quem era o outro no quarto. Sabia que o nome começava com a letra S, mas não lembrava do resto.

— Pode, por favor, me mostrar o banheiro? — Alec perguntou após o platinado colocar o café da manhã em cima da cama.

— Fizemos coisas aqui ontem. Talvez se lembre de algo — disse abrindo a porta do banheiro e gesticulando para que o moreno entrasse, como se estivesse sendo cavalheiro. — Enquanto isso, vou limpar esse vômito aqui — olhou para o vômito enojado, ainda com a porta aberta. — Ou então mandarei alguém limpar.

Alexander trancou a porta do banheiro, deixou o lençol grosso cair no chão. Com dificuldade olhou em volta do local tentando lembrar-se de alguma coisa e apenas alguns flashes chegavam à sua mente. Com os olhos quase fechados, ajoelhou-se e foi se arrastando até o vaso sanitário, levantou a tampa e vomitou ali dentro. Uma de suas mãos apoiadas na tampa e a outra no assento, essa, confortando sua cabeça. Depois de liberar tudo que precisava jogar fora, jogou-se para o lado e ficou deitado no chão na esperança de eliminar do seu corpo todo o cansaço presente. O chão naqueles poucos minutos parecia super confortável, melhor do que qualquer colchão.

  
— Alec! Aleeeeec! — gritou Sebastian várias vezes enquanto batia na porta. Espantado, Alexander abriu os olhos e mexeu os braços, um deles acertando a privada de cerâmica. Deu um gemido baixo e apertou o punho com a outra mão.

— Eu tô aqui.

— Cara, você tá trancado aí há horas. Morreu aí dentro?

— Ainda nem tomei banho — falou se levantando.

— Eu já, mas se quiser, eu posso tomar de novo.

— Não, obrigado. Nem conheço você.

— Não foi o que pareceu ontem. — Sebastian gritou, aparentando estar saindo do quarto. Alec simplesmente o ignorou e com cuidado abriu a porta do box.

Passou algum tempo ali embaixo. De qualquer forma, não era a casa dele. Quem pagaria a conta de água e de luz seria o pai de Clary, não ele. Ele devia ser rico. A maior parte do tempo embaixo da água morna, ficou tentando lembrar-se do que realmente tinha acontecido. Aos poucos, algo ia aparecendo. Lembrou-se de reencontrar sua irmã e seu melhor amigo, e de um garoto aparecer. Sebastian. Bateu sua cabeça na parede enquanto a água caia nas suas costas. Puta merda, ele transara e não lembrava.

Saiu do banho e pegou a toalha que estava pendurada. Secou-se e procurou suas roupas. Acreditou que não fosse estar dentro do banheiro, então enrolou a toalha na cintura e saiu de dentro do banheiro, e depois, do quarto, percebendo que o café da manhã não estava mais na cama. Ele não conhecia nada daquela casa, então preferiu ficar parado olhando para os lado, à espera de que algum milagre trouxesse Sebastian. Não tinha forças e nem vontade de gritar por seu nome. Encostou-se na parede e esperou.

— Você ainda tá na minha casa? E de toalha? — De repente, Clary apareceu com uma expressão confusa e desconfiada. — E na porta do quarto do meu irmão?

— Eu estava procurando minhas rou... — foi interrompido.

— ALEC, VOCÊ E MEU IRMÃO POR ACASO... — ela parecia perplexa. Abaixou o tom de voz ao perceber o desespero do moreno. — Vocês fizeram... você sabe o quê?

— Eu acho que sim. Não sei, não lembro. Mas não vamos falar de mim — aproximou-se dela e sussurou tentando mudar de assunto. — Você e Jace ontem. Acha que não percebi?

— Não rolou nada, fica calmo. Falando nisso, ele e Izzy foram embora hoje de manhã. E, por algum motivo desconhecido, você ainda está aqui. — No mesmo momento, Sebastian apareceu e abraçou sua irmã por trás.

— Ah, Alec. Eu tinha colocado suas roupas pra lavar, tinha um pouco de bebida derramada. Pode pegar alguma minha. — Alexander voltou para o quarto seguido por Sebastian. O loiro tirou uma blusa, uma cueca e uma bermuda de dentro de seu guarda-roupas e as entregou para Alec. Os olhos azuis o encararam, como se timidamente o estivessem pedindo para que Sebastian se virasse. — Ah, qual é? Já vi tudo ontem. Tanto faz. — Contra sua própria vontade, virou-se e esperou até que Alec dissesse que poderia virar. — Então, você vai ficar pro jantar?

— Jantar? — Procurou por seu celular e quando o encontrou, olhou o horário, 16:15. — Eu passei esse tempo todo dormindo? — Sebastian apenas riu e não o respondeu. Deitou-se na cama, e Alec achou que deveria deitar-se também. Ficaram virados um para o outro, olhando-se nos olhos, como se estivessem conhecendo um ao outro, sem utilizar palavras. O platinado colocou suas mãos sobre o rosto de Alexander e acariciou sua bochecha.

— Eu gostei de ontem — disse com certa sinceridade. Alec tinha quase certeza de que tinha ruborizado, mas ignorou. Fechou os olhos e sorriu timidamente. Aproximou-se e beijou-o nos lábios lentamente. Alec nesse momento percebeu que se apaixonava facilmente, e isso poderia dificultar sua vida de diversas formas. Mas enquanto estava sendo bom, ele aproveitaria.


	9. Chapter 9

Com o corpo dessa vez não tão dolorido, Alec estava dirigindo para a faculdade, coisa que vinha fazendo rotineiramente há algumas semanas. Rotina sempre fora algo que o agradava. Poder acordar todos os dias sabendo que tudo tem seu devido horário e lugar marcado, e que, dificilmente algo dará errado, o dava ânimo para poder fazer tudo sem se preocupar com o que o espera no dia seguinte. Mas, também, não era como se ser surpreendido pela vida fosse algo ruim. Um acaso do destino também caia bem em alguns momentos.

Já na sala de aula, ele ouviu alguns alunos falando sobre os novos professores inseridos na turma e como eles estavam felizes em não mais passar tanto tempo com o antigo professor arrogante. Pelo que parecia todos não iam muito com a cara de Magnus, talvez pelo jeito e pela expressão de quem não gosta de ninguém e deseja fortemente que todos reprovem. Alec achava que era só uma forma dele de conseguir comandar tantos alunos, ou provavelmente ele era autoritário daquela forma mesmo. De certa forma, Alec, lá no fundo, estava feliz também, mas Bane não dar mais aulas em turnos completos não fazia tanta diferença para ele, Clary, Simon e Maia, já que todas as noites precisavam ir à casa dele.

E ao pensar em Clarissa, recordou-se de Sebastian e sobre eles terem marcado de se encontrar no almoço. Por um lado estava ansioso por poder encontrá-lo novamente, mas por outro, com medo e um pouco de receio por tudo estar acontecendo rápido demais sem que ele percebesse. É como se a cada piscar de olhos que ele desse algo novo acontecia. Tudo em um mais do que curto período de tempo se ele fosse comparar com a sua vida dos anos anteriores. O garoto havia começado a morar sozinho há não muito tempo e muita coisa já tinha mudado em sua vida pessoal. De um modo ou de outro, o que estava feito, estava feito e poderia até ser bom para ele conhecer melhor Sebastian. Sua consciência com certeza ficaria mais leve depois de saber alguma coisa sobre a pessoa com quem dormira.

O primeiro professor que entrou na sala, pela primeira vez, não foi Bane. O homem se apresentou como Ragnor Fell. Ele parecia muito com Magnus em relação a personalidade e o modo como movia as mãos, porém aparentava ser um pouco mais estressado. _Ter horas de aula com ele não será tão ruim assim_ , pensou. O professor ás vezes fazia algumas piadas relacionadas à matéria que, muito provavelmente, nenhum dos alunos havia entendido, mas riram de qualquer forma. Ao som do sinal tocando, Ragnor avisou aos alunos que após o horário de almoço outro professor entraria, que segundo ele, era novo no lugar. Logo após os liberou.

Acelerou o passo nos degraus, a parte de trás da mochila indo e voltando contra suas costas e seus cabelos balançando conforme ele descia. Atravessou o grande espaço de cor branca que dava acesso para a porta de saída do prédio e foi até o pátio. Lá estava Sebastian, sentado encostado em umas das árvores. Estava com os olhos fechados, porém segurando o celular sobre a perna esticada na grama. Alec caminhou devagar, tentando inutilmente não fazer barulho, já que o local inteiro estava repleto de alunos conversando. Quando chegou mais perto, segurou a blusa xadrez que estava amarrada em sua cintura por trás da sua coxa e sentou-se ao lado de Sebastian. Alec ficou analisando o rosto dele por um certo tempo.

— _Pare de me admirar, por favor_ — o loiro disse ao abrir os olhos, causando um leve susto em Alexander.

O garoto engoliu em seco. A frase " _Você está me desconcentrando. Pode, por favor, parar de me admirar?_ " alcançou sua mente junto com a pessoa que a disse.

— Como sabia que eu estava aqui? — Alec perguntou ao tentar esvair Magnus de sua cabeça naquele momento.

— Bom — falou seguindo com uma risada nasal —, não é como se você fosse um ninja e eu não tenha escutado você sentar aqui. Eu dizer que você estava me olhando foi apenas um chute — revelou, e Alec revirou os olhos fazendo bico. — E pela sua cara, eu diria que foi bem certeiro.

— Você não sabe nada sobre minhas expressões faciais — disse, numa tentativa de mudar o assunto.

Sebastian chegou mais perto do rosto de Alec, que sorriu levemente. Falou com a boca próxima a orelha dele:

— Tem certeza? — O loiro perguntou e pôs a mão atrás da cabeça de Alec, descendo para a nuca pressionando as unhas curtas contra a pele dele. Sentiu a respiração do de olhos azuis ficar mais pesada. — Eu acho que sei exatamente o que você está pensando.

Alexander depositou um beijo no pescoço de Sebastian e depois se afastou um pouco.

— Uma pena que não possamos fazer isso nem aqui e nem agora.

Os dois estavam segurando um a mão do outro e se olhando. Quem os visse, pensariam que eles fossem namorados. Bem que poderiam ser, mas até o momento, ainda não eram.

— E aí, meninos? — A voz entrou pelos ouvidos deles e foi facilmente reconhecida por ambos. — Vamos parar de amorzinho, aqui não é lugar pra isso.

— E para que é a faculdade, Simon? — Sebastian indagou e cruzou os braços, soltando a mão de Alec.

— Não é óbvio? — Ele perguntou ajustando os óculos em seu rosto. — Para comer os lanches caros que vendem — arqueou uma das sobrancelhas. — Parem de se agarrar e vamos comer alguma coisa logo.

Os três se sentaram em volta de uma mesa em que Clary também estava. Ela estava com quatro lanches em cima da mesa, e cada um deles pegou um. Alexander puxou a carteira do bolso da calça e entregou o dinheiro para Clary, e a mesma recusou.

— Não, Alec, não precisa me dar nada — ela disse negando com a cabeça. — Quem pagou foi o Sebastian.

O loiro arregalou os olhos para a irmã.

— Eu o quê? — Questionou. — Mas você não me avisou nada.

— Ah, sem problemas. Eu aviso agora — falou. — Sebastian, eu peguei seu dinheiro pra comprar isso aqui, ok? — Clary perguntou olhando de canto para ele enquanto comia.

Quando terminaram de comer, continuaram sentados e conversando. Havia sido uma conversa divertida, em que a cada minuto Simon abria a boca para falar algo que somente ele considerava engraçado sobre o assunto que eles estavam dialogando. Pouco tempo após, o sinal tocou e Simon e Clary subiram juntos para a sala, deixando Alec e Sebastian a sós. Ambos levantaram-se das cadeiras, se abraçaram e depois se beijaram. Foi um beijo lento que durou não muito tempo, mas agradou aos dois. Eles gostavam de estar um ao lado do outro.

— É melhor eu ir subindo — disse Alec após o beijo. — Até... algum dia?

— Eu te ligo mais tarde, ok? — Sebastian o deu um selinho e esperou que Alexander entrasse no prédio.

Alec já estava cansado de sempre subir e descer aquelas escadas. Ele não fazia muitos exercícios e aquilo o cansava. Na metade do primeiro lance, ele já sentia seus joelhos queimarem de dor e sua garganta secar. Costumava subir olhando para baixo, para evitar que quando olhasse para cima percebesse o quanto ainda faltava para ele chegar.

— Ei! — Alec, ainda olhando para baixo, percebeu que conhecia aquela voz. — Você por acaso é cego?

Era _ele_.


End file.
